3.02 The Glass Ballerina Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard | Info=Geregisseerd door: Paul Edwards}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK see a close up of a glass ballerina figurine tumbling through air in slow motion in front of a fire before it crashes to the ground, shattering. A little girl looks guilty and runs out of the room. She goes to another room and starts to practice piano with a metronome. Mr. Paik enters with a bag filled with the broken remains of the ballerina and drops it at the little girl's feet. MR. PAIK subtitled: Did you do this? Sun -- did you break the ballerina? Sun shakes her no Then who did? YOUNG SUN subtitled: The maid. MR. PAIK subtitled: If you tell me the maid did this I will be forced to fire her. Do you understand? Sun nods her head yes Sun, who broke it? YOUNG SUN subtitled: The maid did. MR. PAIK looking disappointed: Very well. on the island we see Sun splashing water on her face in the bathroom on the sailboat -- looking like she doesn't feel well. Jin knocks on the door. JIN camera, subtitled: Sun -- open the door. SUN the door, subtitled: I'm okay; it's just morning sickness. looks upset and leaves. SUN subtitled: Jin, wait. see the sailboat offshore, nearby the column of black smoke coming from the signal fire they lit in Live Together, Die Alone. Sayid is adding a notation to one of Danielle's maps. JIN: in Korean (1) SUN: My husband says it's time to leave. JIN: in Korean (2) SUN: He doesn't think Jack and the others are coming. It's been over a day since we lit the fire. They should be here by now. SAYID: Jack knows we're out here. He's counting on our signal. Perhaps he's not able to see the smoke. If he's North of us, the mountains would block his view. SUN: to Jin in Korean SAYID: We need to sail forward along the coast, clear the mountains, and start another signal fire. SUN: to Jin in Korean JIN: No! SAYID: I told Jack I would light a fire. I'm not abandoning him. SUN subtitled: Sayid says... JIN subtitled: We're not sailing anywhere! grabs Sun's shoulders angrily Sayid's not your husband! SUN: My husband thinks we have to do as he says because he's the only one who knows how to sail. But he's wrong. I can help you sail the boat. see Jack sitting in the corner of his cell. Someone opens the door for her and Juliet enters carrying a tray of food. JULIET: Are you feeling any better? I made the soup myself, but I won't take it the wrong way if you don't like it. exits, goes to another door and knocks. Ben opens the door and we can see a bank of screens used to monitor what's happening in various locations, like Jack's cell. BEN: You never made soup for me. woman, Colleen, climbs down a ladder and enters the room where Juliet and Ben are. COLLEEN: Am I interrupting something? JULIET: Would it really matter if you were? COLLEEN: We have a situation -- Brian radioed in -- the Iraqi found the decoy village. BEN: Good, it's what we wanted. COLLEEN: Brian followed him back to the shore and they have a sailboat. BEN: How?! COLLEEN: I have no idea. JULIET: So they have a boat -- sailing in circles will keep them busy. COLLEEN: They could find us. pause Ben? BEN: I'm thinking. How quickly can you put together a team? COLLEEN: Within the hour. BEN: Then don't waste time talking to us. starts to exit Hey Colleen, I want that boat. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sawyer work the levers to release a fish biscuit and food. The music starts and Kate awakens. KATE: Nice alarm clock. SAWYER: I've woken up to worse. see Pickett and some Others entering Want half a fish biscuit? and the guards open the cage doors and Pickett hands Sawyer a lunch box. SAWYER: What's this? PICKETT: Lunch -- we're going to need you to keep up your strength. SAWYER: Is that right? see Kate and Sawyer being led along a path. Colleen approaches with a small group of Others. COLLEEN: Danny, wait! PICKETT: Hold up. COLLEEN whispering: They have a boat. (There's more whispering that's inaudible.) PICKETT: Okay, be careful out there. gives Colleen a kiss on the cheek, as Sawyer looks on. PICKETT: What are you looking at? see Sayid loading a gun on the boat while Jin looks toward shore with binoculars. Sun approaches. JIN getting ready to leave: I have to adjust the sails. SUN subtitled: I'm sorry, Jin. I shouldn't have disagreed with you. Not in front of Sayid. JIN subtitled: You shouldn't have disagreed with me. Period. Sun, why did you come with us? SUN subtitled: You know why I came. I didn't want to be without you. FLASHBACK see Sun in bed looking sad. Someone next to her sits up, and it's revealed that it's Jae. JAE: What's wrong? SUN: What's wrong is I'm married. JAE: Right. That. kiss. SUN subtitled: Jae, I can't. I can't. I'm sorry... starts to get out of bed JAE subtitled: Sun. Wait. opens a box, revealing a pearl necklace. SUN subtitled: Jae, it's beautiful. But I can't wear this. Jin will ask where it came from... JAE English: I don't want to share you anymore. Your English is excellent now. You can go to America. knock on the door surprises them. JAE: Does anyone know you're... SUN: No! answers the door and sees a hotel employee. JAE subtitled: What are you doing here? Get out of my... Mr. Paik comes into the room. JAE bowing: Sir. I didn't realize... Paik walks into the room until he can see Sun. Sun looks ashamed and closes her eyes. MR. PAIK: Get dressed. on the island, we see several people working to clear an area, tamping down the ground, hoeing, etc. We see Kate and Sawyer being led into the area. PICKETT: Alright, here's the jig -- see these rocks, here? That's where you two come in. to Kate You're going to chop them loose. to Sawyer And you're going to haul them out of here. KATE: You expect me to work in this dress? PICKETT: Well, it's up to you? You can take it off if you want. looks at her and smiles salaciously. Kate gives him a dirty look. SAWYER Pickett: How dare you? PICKETT: Now, if you need anything -- you raise your hand. You get 10 minutes for lunch. SAWYER his hand: I got a question, boss. PICKETT: No questions. SAWYER: She got to ask a question. PICKETT: If you try to run off, you will be shocked. SAWYER: Shot?! We don't even get a warning? PICKETT: Shocked. I said, shocked. If you talk to each other you're going to be shocked. If you touch each other, you're going to be shocked. If you're slacking, you're going to get shocked. Matter of fact, if you do anything at all that pisses me off, you're going to get shocked. Okay? Let's get to work. KATE: I'm not doing anything until I see Jack. walks toward her, then shocks Sawyer with a taser-like device. Sawyer drops to the ground. PICKETT: Now, that was a quarter charge. You got anymore questions? walks over to Sawyer and yanks his head back by the hair. PICKETT: As soon as you're able to walk -- the wheelbarrow's right over there. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jin in Mr. Paik's office. JIN subtitled: You wanted to see me, Sir? MR. PAIK subtitled: Come in. Please sit down. slides a file across his desk toward Jin We have a problem. opens the file and sees a picture of Jae. MR. PAIK subtitled: This man has been stealing from me. I need you to put an end to it. JIN subtitled: What did he steal? MR. PAIK subtitled: That's not important! JIN subtitled: Of course. pause I'll deliver a message. MR. PAIK subtitled: A message won't suffice! I need you to put an end to it. JIN subtitled: I cannot do that. MR. PAIK subtitled: Of course you can. JIN subtitled: Sir, it's not my job to... MR. PAIK subtitled: Your job is what I say it is. JIN subtitled: Then I can't work for you anymore. I quit. starts to exit MR. PAIK subtitled: You don't get to quit! This man has shamed me! You married my daughter, Jin -- that makes you my son. My shame is your shame. I need you to restore our family's honor. on the island we see Jin in the galley of the sailboat, chopping a fish. Sun calls down to him in Korean and he comes up on deck. Sayid and Sun show him the Pala Ferry dock. SUN: Why should there be a dock all the way out here? JIN: Others. SAYID: The dock's decaying. It's overgrown. It looks like it hasn't been used in quite some time. Whoever built it -- they're not here now. SUN: in Korean SAYID: Let's bring the boat in. We'll tie it to the dock and build a fire on the beach. The visibility's excellent. Jack will be able to see us for miles around. JIN: Safe? SAYID: Yes, Jin. Of course it's safe. see Kate breaking rocks with a pickaxe. Sawyer stops to watch her ass. We see Pickett and Juliet looking over some plans in the background. Pickett notices Sawyer watching Kate. PICKETT: Hey! Get back to work. SAWYER: Whatever you say, boss. hiding in the bushes throws a rock to get Kate's attention. Kate looks around to see Alex. ALEX: Hey, careful. Don't let them see you talking to me. Are they keeping you in the cages? nods Did you see another guy in there with you -- about my age, named Karl? KATE whispering: No. Just Sawyer and me. ALEX: You're not even supposed to be in that cage. KATE: What are you talking about? Who are you? ALEX: Where'd you get that dress? KATE: They gave it to me. ALEX: It's mine. You can keep it. It looks better on you anyway. approaches and Alex takes off. KATE: Wait. SAWYER: Are you having fun yet, Freckles? KATE: Quit staring at my ass. SAWYER: Give me something else to stare at. PICKETT: Hey! Shut up! SAWYER: Yes sir, boss. see Sun walking along the dock carrying a gas can. Sayid is stacking wood for a fire. SAYID the gas: Thank you. SUN: What else can I do? SAYID: Help your husband. We need as much wood as we can find. SUN suspiciously: We're building quite a large fire. SAYID: We need to make sure Jack will see the smoke. SUN: Why are you lying to me, Sayid? SAYID: And what would you know about lying, Sun? SUN: You're putting our lives in danger. starts to leave SAYID: I'm fairly certain our friends have been captured. There are tracks all over the dock. They're fresh -- as recent as yesterday. SUN: You said this dock was abandoned. SAYID: That would be part of the lying you mentioned. SUN: You're not building this fire for our people; you're building it for the Others. SAYID: I suspect that when they see the smoke they'll send a scout party to investigate. By then it will be night. When they arrive, I'll ambush them. I'll take two of them hostage, and I'll kill the rest. SUN: Two? SAYID: One to make the other cooperate. SUN: What do you need me to do? SAYID: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to lie to Jin for another 20 minutes. SUN: Why? SAYID: Because once the fire is lit it will be too late to go back. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Jin arriving home. SUN subtitled: You're home. is tension in the air as Jin doesn't speak, but just sits down at the dinner table. JIN subtitled: How was your day? SUN subtitled: Fine. JIN subtitled: I saw your father today. SUN subtitled: Oh? JIN subtitled: He called me "son" for the first time. SUN subtitled: Why did he do that? JIN subtitled: He wants me to deliver a message. SUN subtitled: Are you going to do it? JIN subtitled: I have to. SUN subtitled: No, Jin -- you don't. JIN subtitled: You think it's that simple? SUN subtitled: We can start a new life. We'll go away... JIN subtitled: A new life? If we run away, you're father would... SUN subtitled: He won't know where we are. And you won't have to do this anymore -- you won't have to... JIN banging the table: I do this for you, Sun! I do this because your father expects it. I do this because that's what it takes to be married to you. SUN subtitled: And what does it take to be married to you? starts to leave Jin. Where are you going? JIN subtitled: To deliver the message. on the island we see Jin watching Sayid start the fire. He approaches. JIN: Gun. SAYID: I don't think I understand. JIN: in Korean SAYID Sun: What is it? SUN: He knows what we're doing. He knows it's a trap. JIN: in Korean (3) SUN: He says he understands English better than I think he does. JIN: in Korean (4) SUN: He knows I betrayed him. JIN: Gun. SAYID him a pistol: Can you handle one of these? It's an automat... expertly handles the gun, checking the ammo and loading it. JIN: in Korean, motioning to the boat (5) SAYID Sun: I think you'd be safer on the boat. starts to leave. Sun, if by chance they get past us -- there's another gun. It's inside the blue tarp beneath the galley counter. SUN: If they get past you, that means my husband is dead. And I won't care anymore. SAYID: As I said, the gun is inside the tarp. see Juliet drinking from a canteen and chatting with an other guy. Sawyer is unloading a barrow full of rocks nearby, and watches them. Juliet notices him staring and throws him the water canteen. He catches it and then empties it on the ground. He watches Kate hacking away at the rocks. He thinks a second, then marches up to her and kisses her. Pickett and another guy run over, shouting. Pickett smashes Sawyer in the head with the butt of his rifle. A fight ensues with Sawyer fighting 3 of the Others. He gets a taser away from one guy, but it doesn't work when he tries it. He gets a gun that's fallen on the ground. SAWYER the gun: Back off! JULIET: James! looks around and sees Juliet pointing a gun at Kate. JULIET: Put the gun down. Right now. calmly Put the gun down. drops the gun, and Pickett walks up and taser's him. We see Sayid and Jin hiding on the beach waiting to ambush the Others. We see Sun in the galley of the boat making tea. Suddenly Others are sneaking onto the boat. Sun hears them and grabs the gun. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Jin sitting in his car, a picture of Jae and a gun on the dash. He finally sees Jae and follows him in the hotel. He approaches Jae menacingly just as Jae's about to go into a room. JAE: Wait! smashes Jae's head into the door, takes him into the room, and violently throws him around. JIN punching Jae: Do you know who I am? Do you know why I'm here? JAE subtitled: I'm sorry. JIN subtitled: Then you know what I have to do. puts a gun to Jae's head. Jae starts crying. JAE subtitled: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. won't kill him and pulls the gun away. JIN subtitled: You will leave this country. Do you understand me?! You will leave and never come back. Start a new life. And if I hear you've returned -- if you have any contact at all -- I will finish this. Am I clear?! You don't exist. see Jin get in his car, and rest for moment. Suddenly there is a sound and Jae falls, crashing onto Jin's car from above. Jin gets out and sees Jae's dead. We see he's holding the pearls he wanted to give to Sun in his hand. on the island, Sayid and Jin are still waiting in the bushes. SAYID: I don't think they're coming. the boat we see the Others stealthily climbing onto the boat. Colleen enters the galley, and Sun comes out from hiding, pointing her gun. SUN: I want you to let me off this boat. COLLEEN: I can't do that. SUN: Why not? COLLEEN: It's not my decision to make. hear a noise coming from above Do you realize there are 5 of my friends up there? SUN: Lower your voice. COLLEEN: Okay. starts to move SUN: Stop; or I'll shoot. COLLEEN: No you won't, Sun. I know you, Sun-Hwa Kwon. And I know you're not a killer. But despite what you may think, I'm not the enemy. We are not the enemy. But if you shoot me, that's exactly what we'll become. moves toward Sun SUN: Stop! I will -- I'll shoot you. boat engine starts up; and Sun fires hitting Colleen in the gut. Colleen falls. Sun runs and closes a door as an Other fires at her. Sayid and Jin hear the gunfire and start running for the boat. As they get to the dock the Others fire at them. We see Sun trying to open a hatch overhead. The boat starts pulling away and Jin jumps in the water after it. Sun gets the hatch open, Tom takes a shot at her and she falls in the water. The boat continues to move on. Jin yells for Sun and finally hears her call back to him. He reaches her, speaks in Korean and they hug. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Sun standing a ways off at Jae's funeral. Her father approaches from behind. MR. PAIK subtitled: You shouldn't be here. SUN subtitled: Father. What are you doing here? MR. PAIK subtitled: I do business with the young man's father. I'm told he jumped from a balcony. He must have felt great shame. Now -- go home to your husband. SUN subtitled: Father. Will you ever tell Jin? MR. PAIK subtitled: It's not my place to tell him. on the island we see Sun sitting on the beach. Jin puts a blanket around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. JIN subtitled: I don't know what I'd do without you. touches her belly Both of you. SAYID entering: I'm sorry I dragged you into this. And please communicate to your husband that next time I will listen to him. We should go. We have a long walk ahead of us. see Sawyer and Kate being put back in their cages. Sawyer is coughing and in pain. KATE: Are you okay? SAWYER: Never better. KATE: What the hell were you thinking? SAWYER: I couldn't help myself -- you just looked so damn cute swinging that pickaxe. Chain gang looks good on you, Freckles. KATE his bluff: Sawyer. SAWYER: Two of those guards got some real fight in them. The rest of them, I'm not so much worried about. That heavy-set guy -- he packs a hell of a punch. The shaggy-haired kid's got some kind of martial arts training, but I think I could take him if I had to. Oh, FYI -- those zapper things got a safety on them. KATE smiling: Did you see the look on their faces when you got a hold of that rifle? SAWYER: I'm guessing most of these boys have never seen any real action. But that blond who had a gun pointed at you? She would have shot you -- no problem. KATE: Why'd she call you James? SAWYER: Because that's my name. I noticed something else, too. You taste like strawberries. KATE: You taste like fish biscuits. So what do we do now? SAWYER: Well, Shortcake, now we wait for these bastards to make a mistake. suddenly see this conversation between Kate and Sawyer is being watched by Ben on one of the screens in the room he was in earlier. SAWYER: Sooner or later, they're going to let their guard down. And when they do, we're going to be there to put them in their place. see Jack in his cell, on the floor with his back up against the wall. The camera pulls back and we can see Ben is in the cell. BEN: Hello, Jack. sits on a small chair he brought in You know what's crazy, Jack? A week ago, you and I were in exactly the opposite situation. I was the one locked up and you were the one coming in for visits. And I know that you were angry that I lied to you about who I was; but, hell, do you blame me? I mean, let's face it, if I had told you I was one of those people that you and your friends have been calling Others all this time it would have been right back to Sayid and his -- fists. Wouldn't it? JACK: What do you want from me? BEN: I want for you to change your at--perspective. And, the first step in doing that would be for me to be decent enough to introduce myself honestly, so -- crouches down beside Jack and extends his hand to shake Hi, my name is Benjamin Linus and I've lived on this island all my life. pause You're not going to shake? walks to the door and someone starts rolling a cart into the room. BEN: Bring it in, please. JACK: Where are Kate and Sawyer? BEN: They're fine; and they're close. That's all I'm able to tell you right now. JACK: You can tell me anything you want. BEN: Fair enough. It's all I want to tell you. I'm going to make this really simple, Jack. If you cooperate; we send you home. JACK: Cooperate with what? BEN: When the time is right, I'll tell you... JACK: You tell me now. BEN: Patience, Jack. Patience. JACK: Home -- is that where you sent Walt and Michael? BEN: Yes. JACK laughing: If you could leave this island why would you still be here? BEN: Yes, Jack, why would we be here? JACK: You're lying. You're stuck here just like we are. You don't have any... BEN: Your flight crashed on September 22nd, 2004. Today is November 29th. That means you've been on our island for 69 days. Yes, we do have contact with the outside world, Jack. That's how we know that during those 69 days your fellow Americans re-elected George W. Bush; Christopher Reeve has passed away; the Boston Red Sox won the World Series. starts laughing What? JACK: If you wanted me to believe this, you probably should have picked somebody else besides the Red Sox. BEN: No, they were down 3 games to none against the Yankees in the league championship, and then they won 8 straight. JACK laughing: Sure. Sure, of course they did. turns toward the cart that was rolled in the turns on a TV. It shows the Red Sox winning the World Series. Jack moves toward the TV in disbelief and watches the end of the game. Ben turns the TV off. BEN: That's home, Jack. Right there, on the other side of that glass. And if you listen to me -- if you trust me -- if you do what I tell you when the time comes -- I'll take you there. I will take you home. *Special thanks to Natalie Fisher for these Korean translations. (1) Sun, you tell him. Talk to him now. (2) They are not coming. (3) Tell him I know everything. That this fire isn't for Jack, it is for the others. (4) I understand English; I understand it very well. I know it all. (5) Board the boat and wait. Sun, go. Category: Transcripten